cncfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
New Yuri Republic
* New Yuri Republic '''is the Command & Conquer: Threat Matrix-exclusive Factions. Led by mysterious man named '''Yuri, this faction uses semi-overwhelming tactics via low tier units, unique units, strong high tier units, radioactive weapons and more. 'Just A Glance' *'COLOR: Violet' ' *'STRATEGIES: Low-to-high units gives balance, Massive Groupings, Special Weapons creates destruction.' ' *'SRENGHTS: Low Tier Units has one-second producing time, No power-plants needed, Defenses mechanisms in non-defense buildings.' ' *'WEAKNESSES: Weak Low Tier Units, Very Slow Movements, Semi-radiation protection in all units' ' *'PREFFERED WARFARE: Frontal Assault. ' * PREFFERED PLAYERS: Those who play as Soviets in RA and Russian Federation in RoTR 'Lore' 'Federation Of Hate' ' After the end of Second American Civil War in 1969, that made Soviet Union shaming after Allies discovered shipments of Soviet weaponry to Confederate Revolutionaries and impending replacement of Premier Anatoly Cherdenko. Cherdenko, was found dead in his bedroom. No choice, he was ultimately replaced by Mikhail Gorbachev. And thus the ending of Soviet Union in 1971. After the Soviet dissolution, Gorbachev created a plan to revitalize a new government, a Federation-form, akin to the Allied Nations. And thus, the Russian Federation was officialy announced in 1973. Since then, the Russian Federation has strong economic growth from Gorbachev to Yeltsin (after Gorbachev's death in 1992.). However, this progress came to halt after electing the long-hated President, Vladimir Putin. Putin, was an former KGB director of the old-Soviet Unionand knew the Soviet style of government. But he wanted include some Federation-style of his Sovietistic policy. However, his move was not welcomed by all Russian people. The reasons because: War On Terror in Afghanistan and Iraq,large price of oils, innefective style of government and widespread corruption. This gets worse when they lose the disastrous 2nd Crimean War, in which Turkey was involved. Proving more the fact that the Russian people patience has burned up. And more worser when they discover Putin was allying to the people's no.1 enemy, the 'Global Liberation Army. 'Angered, the people took the streets of Moscow and started rioting. When Putin orders to sent the police and started killing his own people, the angry people started it's next move.... 'Civil War Of Prejudice ' In 2023 a bomb in Red Square, that killed over 34 people., Actually, the starting point of '2nd Russian Civil War . ' With Russian Revolutionary Army claiming the attack. However,they declared war against the Putin Administration. The RRA captured St Petersburg from Russian Army in 2025 and Volgograd in 2026. This action calls Putin to mobilise all the Russian army, reservist or not. On other hand, the National Bolshevik Army, the later precusor of 'Russian Communist League. 'Is focused on Central Russia, battling every Russian soldiers and even Russian Revolutionary Army, who treats NBA as "communist freaks." By 2027 to 2029, the Russian Army has started to deteriorated. Cemtral Russia became the battleground between the Revolutionary Army and Bolshevik Army. While the Siberian region is doing "fine" (thanks to large junk in the area.). However, the Volgograd was re-captured by the Russian Army. Merging of NBA and other communist army to what is known as 'RCL 'in 2027. And Revolutionary Army purge of the officers in 2028. By the year of 2030 to 2031, the Civil War became non-ending war in modern war history. With casualties over 125,700 (to the Russian Army), 154,890 (To the Revolutionary Army), 87,500 (to the Communist Armed Groups) and 2.3 million civillians. The nature became a charred place, historic cities laid to waste (especially St Petersburg). However, in 2032 their fighting stops when all of their nuclear arsenal launch to the air and started hitting themselves. Thus ending the long civil war in Russia. 'New Republic Of Freedom A year after "The Winter" (as they called). A one mysterious man appeared with his gas mask wearing armed men. Calling all remnants of RRA and RCL cells to join his "New Republic" and rebuilt this country from ashes of hate and prejuidice. Ultimately, almost of all of the cells join his side and they wished to rebuilt their own motherland. When almost all people we're responded his calls and by-funding of "secret contacts". The man announcing himself as Yuri. His announced the creation of the New Yuri Republic to all his followers. Also, he's announced to create the New Republican Army, stopping those unfaithful to him (like the RCL) and massive reborn of the Soviet Union via his idealogy, Yurinism. But the people started asking "who is Yuri?" or they telling that Yuri was secret advisor of late Anatoly Cherdenko. But these claims we're unfounded, and his origins we're kept securely secret. But his is known by his wires of his head. And many propaganda around his territory. By many years, which the government created in 2024. New Yuri Republic became safeground of the survivors of "The Winter". Their army is standing between 10 million plus personnels. And their territory is expanding towards Siberia, punching down the armed groups, hostile to them. However, their expanding stops when an mysterious "Federation" appeared in Siberian junkyards. Battling the Republic that led to their defeat. Humiliated by defeat. Yuri declared war against the "Federation" and neighbor countries including the war stricken Eurasia. However, the bad news that the European Union facilitated European Peacekeeping Force 'arrives and captured St Petersburg and towns outside of EU borders. Boldened by this action, Yuri take to the streets, parading and calling people to rise up against the outsiders. By then, they invaded Kazakhstan and cut again in Almaty by 'Freedom Company 'forces with help of local militia forces. Staying their territory in northern portions. Today, New Republic the whole worldtobe hostiles. But inept rebuilding the motherland and destroy the "Federation" with help of Yuri followers inside. Their recognition by the UN was not accepted. But the world knew their simple goal in their own country. Rebuild the country and restore the Soviet Union from the ground. 'Faction Relationship ''' '''Major *'USA: Hostile ' *'China: War' *'GLA: Hostile ' *'NYR: N/A' *'GF: War' *'EPF: War' *'RoP: Neutral ' *'FC: War ' Minor ' *'SDC: Neutral ' *'CRDLE: Neutral ' *'ASC: Neutral *'MU: Hostile' *'CM: Neutral ' *'BoK: War' *'A-SG: War' *'RCL: War ' *'YR: Friendly' *'SP: War ' 'Map ' ' 14529163178445.png|Territory of New Republic (originally in brown, before being violet) ' 'Units ' ' See: New Republican Units 'Characters See: New Republic Command 'Lore' *'New Republican Divisions ' *'2nd Russian Civil War' *'Cold Crisis ' *'Republican small arms and equipment 'Republican small arms and equipment *'New Republic Code ' 'Behind-The-Scenes' *This faction is based on RoC 'Fourth Reich Of Yuri. '''Albeit improving it. **Also, some aspects of 'Atomic Kingdom Of China ''' Category:New Republic Era